ketidakyakinan llfh
by firout
Summary: ia adalah kudo shinichi, d. e . t. e. k. t. i. f. hebat dari timur. namun, hanya beberapa patah kalimat dari akai shuichi membuat keyakinannya goyah. ia, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa tidak yakin.terlebih lagi ketika hal itu bersangkutan dengan miyano shiho, yang telah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang ia tidak bisa masukkan seenaknya dalam rencana detektifnya. /jilid satu/


KUDO SHINICHI sudah terbiasa tidak merasa takut dan percaya diri. Bahkan di depan maut, yang ia rasakan hanya kepercayaan diri akan segala rencana yang ia susun rapi sedemikian rupa. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika rencana yang ia lakukan melibat orang lain, dan ia melaksanakannya tanpa berkonsultasi pada orang yang bersangkutan tersebut. Ia percaya diri tentang apapun. Tentang langkah-langkahnya, tentang perhitungannya, bahkan tentang perasaannya. Ia yakin dengan segalanya. Ia orang yang pasti, bukan orang yang penuh keraguan. Ia adalah **Kudo Shinichi** , d. e . t. e. k. t. i. f. hebat dari timur. Namun, hanya beberapa patah kalimat dari Akai Shuichi membuat keyakinannya goyah. Ia, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa tidak yakin.

 **ketidakyakinan.**

by firout

 **DETECTIVE CONAN Aoyama Gosho**

 **i made no profit from making this fanfiction.**

ORGANISASI HITAM sudah musnah. Mungkin orang-orang akan bersorak girang akan kehilangan organisasi yang hanya bisa membunuh orang-orang itu. Sedangkan sekarang, Kudo Shinichi duduk di sofa empuk sambil memperhatikan sorak sorai anggota FBI yang merayakan kehilangan organisasi itu. Ia berwajah sumingrah, tentu, lebih tepatnya bangga akan pencapaiannya sendiri. Ia memakai jas hitam legam dan dasi yang setara. Kemeja krem yang ia kenakan juga seakan melengkapi pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Di tangannya, ada segelas _martini_ dengan _cherry_ di atasnya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Ia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu memakai gaun malam selutut yang tidak memiliki lengan. Rambut _strawberry blonde_ -nya ditata sedemikian rupa, dengan helaian rambut disisipkan di balik telinga. Gaun malamnya berwarna ungu gelap. Matanya menelusuri lekak-lekuk tubuh detektif di sebelahnya. Senyum sederhana terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sibuk, Kudo-kun?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang stroberi itu. Kudo Shinichi terlonjak, ia langsung menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat siaga, hasil latihannya menghadapi organisasi tersebut. Ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya, wajahnya menjadi rileks kembali.

Shinichi mendengus, "oh kau, Haibara. Lainkali jangan mengagetkanku, dong. Kau ini!" Serunya, lalu menghadap ke arah penari yang sedang memutar tubuhnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sabar akan segera pulang. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

Haibara Ai—atau bisa disebut Miyano Shiho sekarang, tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau hanya ingin bertemu pacarmu itu?"

Pipi Kudo Shinichi merona merah. Ia mencoba tidak termakan jebakan Shiho, jadi ia hanya balas menggerutu. "Aku tidak hanya bersemangat bertemu Ran." Ia lalu melipat tangan sebelum menaruh _martini_ di meja bundar.

"Lho, aku tidak bilang itu Mouri-san, kok," senyum Miyano Shiho semakin melebar. Kudo Shinichi menyadari bahwa ia baru saja termakan ledekan Shiho, sehingga ia memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Oi, oi, berhenti menggodaku!" Shinichi menatap Shiho sekarang, memandangi wajah ilmuwan jenius yang sekarang menatapnya. Ia baru menyadari warna _lipstick coral_ yang dipakai Shiho. Warna itu terlihat lembut di bibirnya. Rambutnya juga terlihat berbeda. Shinichi memang menyadari bahwa Shiho adalah wanita yang cantik—jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan Haibara Ai di dalam tubuh dewasanya. Ia seharusnya tidak merasa terkejut lagi ketika melihat Shiho, namun ia tetap bisa mengagumi keindahan di depannya. (Ssh, ia tidak akan mengakui Shiho itu cantik, tetap saja. Ke mana harga dirinya?)

Shiho memalingkan wajahnya dari Shinichi. Matanya lurus ke lantai dansa, lalu ia menghela napas. Shinichi menyadarinya tentu saja. Sebagai detektif, tentu ia merasa penasaran akan apa yang Shiho pikirkan. Namun ia akan berdiam diri dan menunggu Shiho mengutarakannya sendiri. "Kudo-kun, kau akan pulang sendiri?"

Bocah detektif itu mengerutkan kening bingung. Pertanyaan yang aneh. "Tentu saja tidak. Ada Hattori dan yang lainnya kan? Mana mungkin aku pulang sendiri." Shinichi menatap Shiho keheranan, yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Shiho menatapnya. Lelaki tersebut bisa melihat _mascara_ yang gadis itu pakai. Bulu matanya lentik, batin Shinichi dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Shiho singkat. Ia lalu bangkit. "Aku ingin meminum _cocktail_ yang disediakan. Selamat menikmati pesta, Kudo-kun."

Kudo Shinichi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Miyano Shiho dengan terpana. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Pria berjas hitam itu hanya bisa meneguk isi gelas _martini_ dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Pria tinggi dengan tatapan tajam. Akai Shuichi.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati pesta," senyum sinis terpampang di wajah datar agen FBI tersebut. Shinichi memutar mata.

"Tidak. Aku ingin segera ke Jepang, kautahu."

Shuichi hampir tertawa sinis lagi, "menemui gadis cengeng itu?"

Shinichi membuang buka, rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai berpikir orang-orang sangat mengesalkan karena terus menggodanya tentang Mouri Ran. "Ya— _well_ ,"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis _itu?_ " Dagu Shuichi mengarah pada sang ilmuwan Miyano, yang tengah mencicipi _eclair_ yang disediakan. Aula ruangan memang tidak begitu megah bagaikan balai hotel, tapi cukup besar bagi agen-agen FBI untuk berkerumun untuk berpesta singkat.

"Shiho?" Sambil menyebut namanya, Shinichi memperhatikan Shiho yang sibuk bicara dengan beberapa agen FBI yang turut bersemangat berbicara kepadanya. Jodie Starling tersenyum sumingrah menatap Shiho, iris biru cemerlangnya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik gadis 18 tahun tersebut.

Akai Shuichi memutar mata, lalu duduk di samping Shinichi. "Tentu saja. Siapa kaupikir?"

Kesal karena Shuichi terus bersikap sinis, Shinichi menghela napas, "Yaa tentu saja ia akan ikut denganku. Aku sudah berjanji."

Shuichi terdiam. Di benaknya, terbayang lagi sosok Miyano Akemi yang lembut dan penyayang, serta pembicaraan singkat yang ia lakukan dengan Shiho beberapa waktu lalu tentang perlindungan kakaknya. Setiap mengingat pengingkaran janji yang ia lakukan terhadap Shiho, Shuichi mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk terus berada di sisi Shiho dan melindunginya menggantikan janjinya untuk melindungi Akemi. Ia tidak ingin Shinichi membawa Shiho pergi. Apalagi, perhatian Shinici akan terbagi antara melindungi Shiho dan melindungi dunia. Shinichi semacam mengidap _complex_ yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Shiho tidak butuh janji kosong. Kini Shuichi akan menepati janji yang sempat ia ingkari. Ia tidak akan gagal.

"Bagaimana kalau ia bergabung dengan FBI?" Shuichi benar-benar tidak ingin mengeluarkan kalimat itu seperti pertanyaan. Ia ingin itu menjadi pernyataan. Tapi dengan kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Shinichi menyipitkan mata. Ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa Shiho meninggalkan sisinya. Bergabung menjadi FBI adalah salah satu dari itu.

"Tidak," tolak Shinichi tegas. "Ia tidak akan pergi."

"Itu bukan keputusanmu untuk dibuat, dan aku tidak meminta restumu," balas Shuichi tidak kalah sengit.

Mereka berdua duduk di dalam kediaman yang mencekam. Suasana hangat dan ramai pesta musnahnya organisasi hitam menjadi bagaikan peran dingin di dekat kedua pria itu. Shinichi mencoba mencari alasan agar argumennya terdengar valid, terdengar paling bagus dan terlihat paling mantap. Namun ia sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa FBI dapat melindungi gadis itu lebih baik dari bocah ingusan macam dia.

"Ia ingin tinggal," suara Shinichi mengeras, namun perlahan memelan dan hilang.

Shuichi tertawa pelan. Bukan tawa yang tulus, melainkan sarkastis. Mata tajamnya melihat Shinichi dari ekornya, dan dia melipat tangan di dada. "Kaukira, ia ingin tinggal?"

"Ia senang di sini."

Agen FBI tersebut mengelengkan kepala. "Ia ingin tinggal karena ia tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi dari organisasi tersebut. Tapi kini ia sudah mengalahkan ketakutan terbesarnya. Sekarang ia bebas. Ia bebas untuk memilih, dan memilih FBI bukanlah tanda dari seorang pengecut."

Shinichi tidak tahan kalah berargumen dengan seseorang. Ia kekanakkan dan ia tahu Shuichi benar. Ia lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Shuichi sendiri, lalu ia keluar dari gedung tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mengakui kekalahannya dan ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang lain.

Begitu keluar dari aula yang berada di lantai dua, Shinichi menyusuri koridor gedung tersebut. Ia melewati _lift_ dan beberapa ruangan, lurus menuju pintu balkon yang dilapisi kaca. Langit malam terlihat indah. Ia mendorong pintu dan merasakan angin malam menggelitiki pipinya. Menghirup udara, ia terus berjalan sampai tangannya memegang penyangga. Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa tidak nyaman. Ia memiliki segalanya di sini. Ia memiliki Ran, ia memiliki keluarganya, ia memiliki teman-temannya, ia memiliki kesohorannya.

Lalu kenapa?

Kudo Shinichi, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa tidak yakin.

Dulu ia cukup yakin dengan segala pilihannya, dan sekarang ia tidak begitu yakin. Insting detektifnya seakan tidak bekerja lagi semenjak perkataan Akai Shuichi di dalam aula. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba membayangkan wajah-wajah orang yang disayanginya, wajah Mouri Ran.

Tapi Miyano Shiho tidak boleh keluar dari kehidupannya. Miyano Shiho harus terus berada di dalam kehidupannya. Ia telah berjanji dan seorang detektif tidak akan mengingkari janji yang telah diucapkan. Ia akan melindungi nyawanya.

Shinichi menunduk. Ia lalu mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang dan menoleh untuk mendapati figur feminin yang terlihat dingin. Miyano Shiho. Langkahnya yang elegan dan hati-hati membuat Shinichi terhenyak sesaat. Ia merasakan Miyano Shiho bukanlah gadis kecil bernama Haibara Ai yang terus mencengkram lengannya setiap kali anggota organisasi berada di sekitarnya. Ia bukanlah Haibara Ai yang menguap mengantuk karena bergadang mengerjakan penawar APTX4869. Ia bukanlah Haibara Ai yang ia ajak berdiskusi karena suatu kasus. Ia seorang wanita dewasa yang seakan berubah sejak peristiwa hangusnya organisasi tersebut. Shinichi mengutuk dirinya sebagai detektif karena tidak menyadari perubahan Miyano Shiho.

"Haibara—" Shinichi memulai.

Miyano Shiho berdiri di samping Kudo Shinichi. "Kau tidak kedinginan, Kudo-kun? Ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak peduli," gumam Shinichi. "Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, kau akan pulang bersamaku, kan?"

Shiho agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Shinichi yang langsung ia lontarkan. Namun keterkejutannya digantikan oleh tawa kecil yang singkat. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi menunduk lagi. Ia ingin Shiho segera menjawab pertanyaannya dan membuatnya melupakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Jujur, ia tidak butuh segala tetek bengek tentang kenapa ia bertanya, ia hanya ingin Shiho menjawab.

"Karena aku bertanya," jawab Shinichi. Ia bersikap dingin.

Gadis berambut pirang stroberi tersebut tersenyum geli. Ia memandang wajah Shinichi yang kusut dengan heran. "Tidak biasanya kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Berarti aku juga mempunyai hak untuk tidak menjawab tanpa alasan."

Skak mat.

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya untuk sesaat. Ia menatap Shiho yang tersenyum tenang. Sepertinya ia harus membuat alasan yang tepat agar Shiho membalas pertanyaannya.

"Well," Shinichi memulai, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap ke arah Shiho. Ia lalu menelan ludah. "Baiklah. Aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku." Terdiam, dia lalu menggeleng. "Tentu saja, dan Hattori dan yang lainnya." Ia menambahkan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat _desperate_ di mata Shiho. Apalagi Shiho itu adalah seseorang yang suka sekali menggodanya. Tidak, Kudo Shinichi tidak mau mengakuinya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menelantarkan segala yang ia pikirkan dalam hati. Menghela napas, ia tidak berani memandang Shiho. Akhirnya, ia dapat mendengar suara Shiho.

"Wah, benarkah? Tunggu. Aku tidak ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan kasusmu yang lain, kan? Karena aku tidak mau," tolak Shiho, yang mau hidupnya tenang seusai _black organization._ _Shinichi melebarkan matanya._

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah bebas sekarang," tukas Shinichi, walaupun dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Shiho tetap mau menjadi Watson-nya dan melakukan hal-hal seperti dulu, seperti Haibara Ai. Shiho tersenyum.

"Aku tersanjung." Shiho tertawa lagi. Shinichi mulai menyadari Miyano Shiho yang ini suka tertawa. Tapi tawa milik Shiho bukan tawa riang maupun tawa lembut khas seperti milik Ran. Shinichi tidak dapat memahaminya, tapi dia tidak menyukainya.

Kudo Shinichi mengerang, "Shiho ."

"Apa?" Tanya Shiho, menaikkan kedua alisnya. Shinichi menunduk. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat masa-masa saat mereka akan menyergap organisasi hitam. Ia memberitahu Shiho untuk membuat penawar APTX4869 agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Edogawa Conan adalah jelmaan Kudo Shinichi yang mengecil. Shiho menyanggupinya, tentu saja. Shinichi memikirkan apakah ia ingin melibatkan Haibara. Menurutnya, terlalu berisiko bila Haibara Ai mengikuti. Tapi Ai bersikeras ikut, dan Shinichi akhirnya menyerah. Ia melarang Ai ikut baku-tembak.

Tetap saja, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat Shiho dan Gin berada di atap, persis seperti peristiwa waktu itu. Bedanya, tidak ada peluru di badan Shiho, melainkan pistol yang ditodongkan Shiho dan Gin pada masing-masing. Shinichi bisa memperhatikan bahwa bahu Shiho bergetar. Ia masih takut pada Gin. Ia mengingat memanggil nama Haibara Ai-nya, dan Gin mendapat distraction yang cukup bagi Shiho untuk menembak Gin.

Sudah selesai, ia ingat, itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Shiho ketika darah menggenang di bawah tubuh Gin yang sudah kaku. Shiho masih merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gin sudah mati. Ia tidak harus takut lagi. Shinichi mendapatkan dirinya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa—marah, dan sedih karena Shiho tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Ia merengkuh tubuh tinggi dan rapuh itu. Helaian rambut pirang stroberinya melambai, bahkan satu surainya mengecup bibirnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia memeluknya erat, seakan takut Shiho akan menghilang.

Shiho waktu itu, pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, meneteskan air mata. Singkat, dan tidak berlebihan, ia merasakan tetesan air mata gadis itu di kulitnya. Ia merasa lega, lega karena ketidakpastian yang ia rasakan ketika mengetahui Shiho tidak berada di tempat persembunyian telah hilang. Shiho ada, ada di pelukannya kali ini.

Tapi di masa sekarang, ia bisa merasakan dirinya kembali diserbu oleh ketidakyakinan tersebut. Ia terlalu arogan untuk mengakuinya, tetapi risiko bahwa kehilangan Shiho juga menghantuinya. Ia tidak ingin Shiho pergi, walaupun itu berarti ia mendapat perlindungan absolut dari Shuichi Akai. Shiho hanya membuat segalanya susah. Kenapa Shiho tidak mengerti saja, sih? Kenapa ia harus membuat segalanya menjadi sulit, membuat Shinichi harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan menyatakan ia ingin Shiho tinggal? Itukah yang diinginkan Shiho, agar Shinichi dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya akan kehadiran Shiho di hidupnya?

Harga diri atau kebutuhan?

Kesendirian atau kenyamanan?

Kudo Shinichi dihadapi oleh pilihan-pilihan yang sulit. Pilihan yang harus dipilihnya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Miyano Shiho, yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya, kalimat yang tidak ia sangka meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Shiho, aku ingin kau berada bersamaku."

 _ **das Ende**_

* * *

 _a/n: jilid satu(?) dari trilogi yang ingin aku buat :D setiap part stand-alone, jadi bisa dibaca sendiri-sendiri. ini semacam spin-off dari fic-ku yang lain, 'little letters from home'. jadi yang sudah baca itu fic, pasti tahu plotnya gimana nanti :) sengaja dibuat gantung, by the way. silahkan berimajinasi sendiri apa nanti reaksi shiho hehehe._

 _anyway, ini bukan fic pertamaku di fandom ini. aku pernah membuat fic tapi dengan penname lain. tapi bisa disebut pendatang baru kali, ya. salam kenal semuanya! ayo kita ramaikan fandom detective conan =)_

 _maaf kalau fic-nya nggak jelas;; aku ingin menjelaskan dilema shinichi di sini tentang ia yang selalu kalkulatif dan mantap, untuk pertama kalinya tidak bisa memprediksi tindakan shiho. btw, unbeta-d jadi pasti ada typo. biarlah, aku sudah lelah #apa_

 _danke!_


End file.
